


The Officer and the Mob Boss

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Forced Deepthroat/Choking on a Dick, Identity Porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Officer Grayson has tracked down small time mob boss Matches Malone.  Only his arrest doesn’t go quite as planned.





	The Officer and the Mob Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st00pz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/gifts).



Matches Malone looked up from his position on the bed as the motel door opened.  He smirked around his matchstick at the young police officer who stood in the doorway.

“You don’t look like my prostitute,” Matches said.  “Unless they’re sending me a higher class than I ordered.”

“I’m Officer Grayson.  I have a warrant for your arrest.”

Matches raised an eyebrow, but made no move to get up.  He just leaned back against the headboard. “And what are you gonna do about it if I don’t feel like getting arrested?”

“Are you resisting arrest?” Officer Grayson asked.

“I’m just not moving.  If you wanna arrest me, you gotta come get me.”

Grayson narrowed his eyes.  He walked over to the bed, a pair of handcuffs out.  He grabbed Matches’ arm, slapping one of the cuffs on his wrist.  Matches grabbed him and, with an effort Grayson didn’t expect him to give, flipped them over, pinning the young officer to the bed.

“This is assaulting an officer,” Grayson said.

“No,” Matches said.  “This is.”

He kissed him, grinding down on him.  Officer Grayson made a noise of protest, then moaned as Matches’s hard on pressed into his groin.  Matches pulled away, the matchstick back in his mouth.

“Yeah, I thought so.  You’re eager, kid.”

Grayson blushed.

Matches slipped down to Officer Grayson’s groin and opened his pants.  “What’s your name? We oughta be introduced first.”

“Dick.”

“Now that’s just rude.”

“My name.  It’s Dick.”

Matches barked out a laugh and pulled out Dick’s cock.  “Sure are, kid. I mean, Officer.”

He gave Dick’s cock a couple of tugs, getting it hard before he took it into his mouth.  Dick inhaled sharply and moaned, thrusting up into Matches’ waiting mouth. Matches sucked on the head of it, taking it a little deeper each time he bobbed.  His throat fluttered around Dick’s cock, and he swallowed around it.

Dick buried his hands in Matches’ hair, holding him as he thrust up into his mouth.  Matches hummed, sending vibrations up Dick’s cock. Dick groaned as Matches sucked him off.  With a cry, he came, spilling himself up into Matches’ mouth and throat. Matches swallowed around him and pulled off.

Dick laid back on the bed, loose and panting.  Matches flipped him over.

“Now let’s see what I can get outta you.”

He unlocked his cuff, then handcuffed Dick to the headboard.  He pulled Dick up onto his knees, pulling down his pants and belt.  He pulled some lube off of the nightstand and slicked up his fingers.  Dick was pliant and easy to stretch. Dick groaned as Matches spread him open.

“How d’ya like this assault, Officer?” Matches asked, shoving his slicked up cock deep inside Dick’s ass.

Dick cried out in pleasure.  He was almost completely boneless, barely able to hold on to the headboard as Matches had his way with him.  Matches thrust long and hard into Dick, holding Dick’s hips as he fucked him. His balls swung with each thrust, smacking Dick’s with an audible slap.

Dick was starting to come back to himself and pushed back into Matches’ thrusts.  Matches reached back and smacked Dick’s ass, getting a yelp out of him. Matches smacked him again and again, until his ass was red.  Dick’s face burned with lust and humiliation. He was hard again.

Matches grabbed Dick’s hair, pulling his head back, bending his back like a bow.  Dick gripped the headboard tighter, the cuffs rattling with each thrust. Matches leaned forward, his cock buried deep in Dick’s ass.

“How’s that feel, Officer?”

“More!” Dick begged.

The hand left his hair and Dick dropped his head.  Matches grabbed Dick’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.  Dick felt like he was unraveling, coming apart at the seams. Matches tugged Dick’s cock and Dick came again, spilling all over his hand.  Matches brought his hand up to Dick’s mouth.

“Lick it.”

Dick lapped at his hand, licking up his own semen.

Matches grabbed Dick’s hips and thrust in three long strokes before burying his cock inside Dick and shooting his load deep inside him.  Dick moaned. Matches pulled out, semen dribbling out of Dick’s stretched hole. Matches disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Dick handcuffed to the bed and weak in the knees.

After a minute, Matches returned, toweling off his cock.

“Still wanna take me in?” he asked.

Officer Grayson raised his head, hair plastered to his forehead.  “Matches Malone,” he started, “you’re under arrest.”

Matches shook his head.  “Thought you might need a little lesson.”

He climbed up onto the bed and took Dick’s chin in his hand.  He lined up his cock with Dick’s mouth and squeezed his jaw.

“Open wide, Officer.”

Dick opened his mouth obediently.  Matches shoved his cock inside.

Dick choked as Matches pushed his cock down Dick’s throat.  He held Dick’s head steady and fucked his mouth. Dick’s throat made obscene sounds as Matches fucked him.  Matches adjusted his angle, thrusting in deeper. His balls slapped Dick’s chin with each thrust.

Dick’s eyes watered as Matches fucked his throat, making no effort to get away.  He was being used and he loved it. Completely out of his control, he was just a series of holes to be filled.  He drooled around the fat cock in his mouth and looked up at Matches. Matches grinned around his matchstick.

“I like having a cop on my side,” Matches said.  “And I got a feeling you’re gonna be on my side from now on.’”

Dick growled, which only made Matches thrust harder.  He held Dick’s face with both hands and shoved his cock all the way in, coming with a yell.  Dick tried to swallow as much as he could before it came up his nose. Matches pulled out and smeared his cock across Dick’s face, marking him.

“Still wanna arrest me?”

Dick shook his head, his mouth hanging open.

Matches left him there and returned to the bathroom.  Dick slumped to the bed, his shoulders popping. The bathroom door opened and Dick turned his head.

A hand rested on the middle of Dick’s back.

“Are you all right?”

“My wrists hurt,” Dick said, his voice hoarse.

Handcuffs undone, Dick was turned over, his clothes pulled off.  Matches Malone was gone and Bruce was there in his place. He took a damp towel and gently rubbed Dick’s wrists and face.  Dick reached up and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck. Bruce picked him up and resettled him on the bed, laying Dick down on top of him.

“Was that good for you?” Bruce asked.

Dick nodded.  “It was really good.  Thank you for letting me.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” Bruce said.  He massaged Dick’s jaw. “Was it what you wanted?”

Dick smiled.  “It was everything I wanted.”

Bruce leaned down and pulled up the sheets, tucking them around them both.  “Sleep, Dick. Sleep sound.”

Dick cuddled as close to Bruce as he could, and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
